Those Dreaded Eyes
by I need insparation
Summary: Mathew has a second side to him that one person knows about. he loves someone who could never love him, or could he? his second side, his darker side keeps taking control of him and quite honestly, he's letting Mathieu take it. he also helps a bit to. everyone still forgets him. can his love save him or will he kill everyone he has ever cared for?
1. proulouge

_GAH! so this is my first story, please review at least once so I know someone is reading it and I should keep going! I'm really nervous... thanks. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Those dreaded eyes...**

**Prologue~**

I sat in the meeting again. Alfred fighting with Arthur, Yao teasing Kiku, every thing was normal. Ludwig, a strict German with a soft spot for a lazy Italian was looking rather annoyed. Feliciano was playing with Hercules cats while trying to get Ludwig to join them. Lovino acted like a brat while Antonio glomped him. Same routine every day, and I'm forgotten as always. Just sitting in a corner trying to talk but getting shut out or completely ignored. Even kimionjaro (or however you say his name) my polar bear was ignoring me today. I stood and walked out. No one will notice if I'm there or not anyways so why not?

Gilbert and Francis are in the hallway chatting. Gilbert is a Prussian who insists that he's awesome even though technically he's not a nation leader anymore. Francis, a beautiful French guy with blond hair and stubble on his chin that makes him look so manly, is my dad. Well, technically we aren't related but you would never know but looking at us. He makes me call him papa but, he just sorta raised me and Alfred... He always payed more attention to my brother... "Hey Gilbert! Hey Francios!" I say in an attempt to talk to them. "Hallo Alfred!" Gilbert says back. I look down and storm off. How dare he get me mixed up with my stupid brother! I smile slightly though because I could have sworn Francis slapped Gilbert upside the head.

'Wouldn't it be easier if all of them were gone?' What?! What said that?! 'You did Matthew, I'm you.' Go away! I would never say that! 'Face it, look inside your self, you know it's true. Let me ~help~ you with your problem' I sigh knowing my 2P Mathieu is to powerful and knows me to well. Ha of course he knows me, he is me. I give him the go ahead and smile. All my problems will be over soon~


	2. Chapter 1

Omergawd... I'm so sorry... 2P Canada's name is James! Dx oh well xD ^^ oh and... Warning, Later chapters and maybe if I feel like it, will be rated M for more than just gore xD so for y'all, enjoy xD my ocness is killing meh 〜（ゝ。∂）

CHAPTER 1

I remember when I first met Matthieu. He said you like hockey right? That scared me big time. Then the voice kept asking if I liked things. Like maple syrup for instance. After getting the courage to ask a question, I asked what everyone asks me. Who are you? He responded with something that made me think I was insane. 'I am you and me.' I went a psychiatrist for a few weeks until I realized they weren't helping. After he came, I started to realize how alone I was. Sometimes Matthieu would just take over. Sometimes like today he gave me a choice. But I usually let him anyways. I guess it just helps me let off steam.

I wake. Last night wasn't a blur as it usually is after he takes over but when it is he always tells me what happened. Sometimes I remember it after he starts, sometimes I have no memory of the night at all. This time, I sorta wish I could forget... I can't believe I did this... If I remember, this means he didn't take full control. This means i help with what we did last night... The one look I can't get out of me head is my friends head under my foot and his albino skin dyed red... I'm used to seeing things like that, it doesn't mean it Doesn't affect my ability to stomach things later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~I hadn't done anything bad in a while. I guess Mathew was just trying to stay in control but he needs to learn to live a little. I go to a club and walk in. I want one little playmate tonight and this is just how to get one, especially if you act awesome. You might just lure one ex nation in here.

I now have on a pair of shades I had in a hidden pocket in my jacket. Dancing to the groove of the beat, I take off my jacket as it gets hotter in the club. Now just in jeans and a white tank, I dance, the white tank hugging my chest showing that I have muscles. The girls of the club now start flocking towards me but they aren't what I want. I want one pale blond boy. But soon enough, lured by the loud music and rumors of a awesome person, a red eyed albino makes his way to the dance floor. And what a shock it was to him to see this invisible Canadian rocking the party.

"Al-Mathew! When did you become so... Awesome?!" He asks, annoying me with the mess up with the name once again. "I've always been awesome. I just don't like showing it," I reply bluntly but add a smirk to show I didn't want him to leave. He flashes a smile and orders two beers. A good brand to, I guess it's a shame this will be his last one. Normally I pry on the smaller nations, one you wouldn't realize we're leaderless unless you were thinking about it. He's an ex nation leader so I guess I'll make an exception. The beers come and I only have a few sips. Yhea, it was a really good brand. After he finishes his I offer him mine. Being a Prussian, naturally he took and downed it. To bad he didn't see the little fizzing thing I had just dropped in there. We talk for a little bit until finally, Gilbert decides he can't really stand. He collapses on me and asks if I could bring him home. The only thing confusing him was, he only had one beer.

Taking him to my house I bring him inside. His consciousness had slipped away during the car ride. I take him down to my basement that had red floors. Weird color for floors, I know that. There are chains on the wall and weird machines and weapons everywhere. Hmmm... I'm gonna have lots of fun tonight when he wakes. Sure enough he wakes soon after I put a shackle on his leg so he couldn't get away. I love that look of fear in his eyes.

"M-Matt! W-what's going on?!" He exclaims struggling against the chain on his leg. Hmmm maybe I should have chained him up better... Oh well. Grabbing my hockey stick I imeadetly get to the fun. I love the screams he gives out as the head wood slams against his ribcage probably breaking a few bones. After a few hits he's already on his knees. "M-Matt... W-why are y-you doing th-this?" He asks. His stutter so cute because its fear induced by me. Hmm maybe ill let Mathew answer this... I let Mathew take partial control.

"BECASE! You jerks never notice me and when you do you mix me up with my stupid brother!" I yell at the top of my lungs before shutting him out again. Ahh, my 1P me is so cute sometimes. Too bad I'm him. I mean, as of being a 2P, I can leave him at anytime and go to the 2P world or something but I choose to stick around. I'm afraid if I leave my cute little Matthew might disappear all together and I can't let that happen. Lets put something straight, my name is James. but i told him my name is Matt because, im suposed to be him. it would probably freak him out if he knew his 'second personality' was actualy his 'twin' from a diferent dimension. I had told him Matt, Not that stupid French way of saying it, Matthieu. He always called me that though because he likes that stupid language. And because he's so cute and doe-eyed, I let him get away with it. Get this straight, I'm not a softie. I will still beat anyone's skull to a pulp with my hockey stick and use your blood to make my 'cherry syrup'. I'm thinking of fully leaving the 2P realm only to be with him, but not unless someone tries to take him from me... Looking back at my fear struck victim, I laugh darkly. "Hmm did you think you were gonna get lucky tonight?" I ask with a sadistic smile plastering my face, my already bloody hockey stick pressing against his bruised chest. "Seems like your luck just ran out."

I kick him repeatedly and send an especially hard kick to where the sun doesn't shine. I love the look of pain in his face as tears threaten to show. "Is the 'awesome' you gonna cry yet and beg for me to end your wretched life?" I ask, kneeling down to smile wickedly in his face. He just glares then spits out, "Ze awesome me won't cry and I vill never BEG!" Oh Gilbert. I seriously doubt that. Pushing him against a wall with my foot I grab a bat and hit him in the shoulder. The sound of a crack and his cries of pain are like music to my ears. Tears FINALY spill over and I can tell he hates his show of weakness.

"I vill kill you. When I get out I vill kill you Matthew!" He yells tears still streaming down his face. "Yhea, that's what Cruz, Torris, and Peter said, though, I'm still alive!" I laugh loving once again the twisted look on his face. "Y-you killed Cruz? A-and two k-kids?!" He asked a fear staining his face. "Of course I did and your next. Good bye friend!" I say slamming a bat down on his skull. Blood gushes everywhere and I step my boot on his stupid head. His white skin now forever red but still deathly pale. I want to save a picture if it but I have to burn it all so there is no proof of his ever being here.

After cleaning up the mess I go upstairs and let Matthew take control. I want him but he might never know how long I wish for him to wake up and love me starring at his sleeping form. I can't stand sleeping as him so I stay up all night just watching him in my original form. Luckily, 2P's don't need sleep. Sometimes I forget not to do anything and he has almost woke up but thankfully he hasn't yet... It's not the right time for him to fun out about me. I wonder how far I can take things... He won't know I'm more than just his mind until the right time though...

He jumps into his nice soft bed and snuggles his cute teddybear. Why is he so cute? I can't stand it. Sleep takes over him and I pull my mind out of his and lightly appear, manifesting into the dark room as I do every night. Lets see how much I can do tonight, shall we? Haha. Never much, I can't risk him.

So u have now probably figured out my 2 main pairing for this story! And there will b like a million dif ones cuz well, I'm crazy, so enjoy Romance/Horror/Creepy/Gory/Smuttness! Yhea, I have decided I will put smut in here... Somewhere~~~


End file.
